1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printer with duplex printing function.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-30296 describes a printer configured to perform duplex printing by: turning over sheets printed on the front sides while conveying the sheets; correcting skew of the sheets with registration rollers; conveying the sheets to a print mechanism such as an inkjet head; and performing printing on the back sides of the sheets.
As for such a printer, there is a demand for reducing the apparatus size. To meet this demand, there is a configuration in which common rollers double as conveying rollers for sending unprinted sheets to the registration rollers in feeding of the unprinted sheets, and as conveying rollers for sending the refed sheets to the registration rollers after the sheets are printed on the front sides and turned over. This can reduce the number of conveying rollers and reduce the apparatus size.